Whip Cream Snowmen and Candy Kane Legs
by LindsayR
Summary: After the events of RAW, Trish get revenge on Jericho, with a little help from Lita of course. Christian also gets what's coming to him.


Whip Cream Snowmen and Candy Kane Legs

By

Anessa Ramsey

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

Rating: R (just to be on the safe side)

Pairing: Trish/Jericho, Lita/Christian

Spoilers: Through RAW 12/01/03

Summary: A very Christmas-y sort of revenge

Author's Note: Response to Cristal's X-Mas Fanfic Challenge

         She thinks she might still love him, yet she hates him so much she burns with it.  That's why she plays her part.  She smiles at all the right moments and blushes when he compliments her.  She plays the infatuated school-girl role perfectly.  There's not one person backstage who doesn't believe she's in love with Chris Jericho.  She really is a good actress.

         When she heard him and Christian that night, her heart broke in her chest.  A bet!  That's what she was.  Something to be used then publicly humiliated by the one who used her.  Thank god for Lita, otherwise she would have fallen to pieces that no one would have been able to put back together.  It was Lita who told her to use her anger and who came up with the plan.  Chris Jericho was going to pay, she'd make sure of that.  Revenge may not be the best cure for a broken heart, but it would help.

       Trish Stratus made her way through the halls quietly, praying that she wouldn't run into Chris or his partner in crime, Christian.  Hatred bubbled in her for the person that she had given her heart to.  Two and a half weeks ago she had learned of his plan to humiliate her and degrade her.  It made her sick to think about it.  She tamped down the urge to cry and smiled brightly at anyone she passed.  She even stopped to have a chat with Bubba, giving no indication of the turmoil raging inside her.  When she spotted Lita she excused herself and took off toward the redhead, pushing her into the locker room that they were sharing for the night.  

       "Did you get it?" she asked hopefully.  She was not going to let Chris Jericho make of fool of her and get away with it.  Lita had come up with a plan to make a fool of him instead.  Granted, the plan hinged on getting Mick Foley to go along with part of it, but she didn't think that would be a problem.  Stacy had the guy wrapped around her finger and she would help them out no questions asked. 

       "I did."  Lita set down her bags and opened the smallest one, pulling out a small black video camera.  Trish smiled and picked it up.  It was perfect.  "Do you think you'll have a good place to hide it where it will pick up all of the room?"

       "Not a problem.  I looked around and picked out a spot this morning.  After tonight Chris Jericho is going to wish he never heard the name Trish Stratus."  

       Lita shivered a little at the look on her friend's face.  It wasn't that she didn't think Chris deserved everything Trish planned on doing to him, but she didn't know if she should have suggested this plan of action.  Trish wasn't letting anyone see it, but Lita knew that her friend was torn up inside.  

       "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lita asked softly, hoping Trish might reconsider.

       "Oh yeah.  Chris Jericho is going to get the Christmas gift of a lifetime."

       Everything was going according to plan.  Chris couldn't help but smirk as he glanced at the note in his hand.  The night had gone perfectly.  He won his match against RVD and now Trish had left a note under his door inviting him to join her in her room for a private celebration.  She was finally going to give in. The bet was his.  Christian wasn't even close to getting Lita into bed.  He stopped in front of Trish's door, knocking lightly, even though he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

       "Come in, Chris," Trish called from the bathroom where she was finishing up the last of her preparations.  She heard him enter, making sure the door was shut behind him.  "Go ahead and take a seat on the bed or wherever and I'll be right out.  She smiled once in the mirror, pushing all her emotions to the back of her mind and walked out of the bathroom.

       Chris couldn't move, couldn't speak.  She looked incredible.  Her blond hair was curling around her face and shoulders and her eyes were sparkling at him.  She had on nothing but a hockey jersey and he knew it was the one she made for him.  He smirked.  She was wrapped around his finger, totally into him.  "Wow, Trish…" he whispered, knowing she bought into all that romantic bullshit he'd been feeding her.

       "What do you think?"  She smiled wide, playing her role to the fullest.

       "You look fabulous."  His appreciative gaze traveled up her slim, tan legs to the hem of the jersey that hung to the tops of her thighs.  She walked over to him, choreographing every move to be seductive.  When she reached him she pressed herself close and began to pull his shirt from the waistband of his jeans as she kissed him passionately.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him tight.  He wasn't lying when he said she looked incredible.  Being with Trish Stratus was not going to be difficult by any means.  He released her when she pulled away to tug the shirt off over his head.  

       Trish didn't want to prolong this in any way so as soon as she threw his shirt across the room she ran her hands down his chest, flicking his nipples lightly as she got down on her knees.  She smiled up at him then, that beguiling smile that so much anger hid behind, and placed her hands on his jeans, unbuttoning them and then dragging the zipper down slowly, torturing him slightly.  She hooked her hands inside the pants, dragging the constricting fabric down his legs, letting him step out of them before resuming his spot in front of her.  He had on a pair of Speedo style underwear, that she wasn't surprised were navy blue in color.  It seemed to be his color of choice.

       Chris looked down at Trish who was currently raking her fingernails up over his thighs causing a delicious sensation of pain and pleasure.  He was certain that she was going to put her mouth on him when her fingertips danced along the top of his underwear as if she was going to remove them.  He was confused though, when she stood up.  

       Trish stood in front of Chris coyly, biting her lower lip with indecision, her hands clasped behind her back.  She looked at him shyly beneath her long lashes.  "Umm…you probably know that I really, really like you Chris…"  He nodded when she glanced at him.  "I trust you and that's why I want to ask you something.  You see, I keep having this fantasy about you…"

       Chris smiled.  This was going good.  She had a fantasy involving him.  "Go on," he urged.

       "Well, I want to try something with you that I've never tried with anyone."  She walked over to the dresser and pulled a blindfold out of the top drawer.  "Trust me?" she asked, dangling it in front of him.  He shrugged.  Whatever won him the bet.  "Okay, I need you to lay down on the bed." 

       He did as she asked, smirking when she straddled him then leaned forward to put the blindfold on.  Once it was secure, she lifted his arms up over his head, pinning them to the bed, all the while pressing hot open-mouthed kisses on his chest and neck.  Her left hand reached down the side of the bed for the scarves that she had tied to the bedposts before he arrived.  Before he could even register what was going on, both his wrists were tied up in scarves, effectively binding him to the bed.  She turned quickly and did the same with his legs before facing him again.

       Chris was beginning to worry.  She had just tied him to the bed.  Was this it or was she really kinky?  Was this a joke?  "What are you doing?"

       "Trust me Chris," she said, kissing him softly.  "This is all part of my fantasy."  She climbed off of him and the bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and quietly walked over to the door, leaving Chris wondering where she'd gone.  

       "Trish?" he asked, worriedly, and she had to try hard not to laugh at the panic beginning to creep into his voice.

       She pushed a cart of supplies toward the end of the bed and grabbed her first instrument of humiliation off the top.  "Don't worry Chris, I'd never do anything to hurt you."  It was true.  She had no plans on hurting him, just embarrassing him.  She took the red and white fuzzy Santa hat and pulled it onto his head.  "Just getting you into the holiday spirit.  I always had this thing about sitting on Santa's lap, and tonight, you're Santa.  Can I whisper everything I want for Christmas in your ear?"

       "Yeah…"  His answer was hesitant and he couldn't believe that this was what Trish was into.  Over and over in his head, he just kept repeating to himself 'win the bet, win the bet'.  

       "Maybe in a bit.  There are some other things to be done first."  She grabbed the chocolate syrup from the cart and opened it up, dribbling it onto is abdomen, writing out 'Chris is kinky' in long brown streams of sticky syrup, and she followed that up by creating three snowmen with whip cream…right on top of his nipples and on his blue underwear, giving them hot tamale eyes and cinnamon stick arms.  

       "Damn it, Trish, what are you doing?"  He was angry now, his cheeks flaming red as she drizzled white chocolate stripes down his legs.  She then began placing red licorice strips between them, effectively turning his legs into candy canes.  "I'm giving you what you deserve."

       "What are you talking about?"  Full-blown panic had set in the second he heard how cold her voice sounded, no longer whispery and playful.

       "Don't you know?  Let me give you a hint."  She imitated his voice the way he had sounded when he made fun of her feelings that night.  She had played the words over and over so much in her mind that she had them memorized.  "I've never felt this way before," she said, noticing that he flinched when he heard her imitation of him.  "How pathetic is that?  How sad?  She's going to be feeling things she's never felt before later tonight.  I can't believe how stupid that broad was…."  She trailed off, seeing his body tense.  "I was stupid, but not anymore.  A bet, Chris?  Really.  How pathetic is that?  How sad is it that you need to make a bet with Christian to get laid.  I'd expect it from him, he's childish that way and it has to be harder for him to score since he hasn't been looking as good as usual lately, but I didn't expect it from you.  My mistake.  I guess all those girls you say flock to you are really just figments of your imagination.  Or maybe they spend enough time in your company to figure out that you just aren't worth it."

       "Trish…" he said, beginning to plead.  He was tied to a bed by the woman he had made a bet to sleep with.  He really wasn't in a good position.

       "What Chris?  You didn't mean for it to be like this?  Sure you did.  You sealed the deal yourself two and half weeks ago on RAW.  You really should be careful about what you say backstage.  They hide cameras everywhere, even in locker rooms."  Trish picked up her bag from the other side of the bed and reached into it, pulling out ten one dollar bills.  "Thanks for the night.  I had a good time.  Here's your payment," she said, throwing the bills into the air and watching them land all over his sticky body.  "After all, you whored yourself out for money, it's only right that I at least pay you for services rendered."  She went to the camera that had been hidden between her amenities bag and purse, carefully covered by both items, and turned it off, putting the amenities bag and camera into her suitcase before slinging her purse over her shoulder and pulling her suitcase out the door behind her.  "Have a good night, Chris," she said, walking out, smiling when she heard him calling her name as she walked down the hall toward Lita's room.  The first part of the plan had been a huge success.  Now it was time for the second part.  

       "Hey Mick," Stacy Keibler called out as she jogged down the hall, chasing the new co-GM of RAW.  She wasn't yet dressed in her ring attire, so it was easy for her to catch up to him.

       "Stacy.  What can I do for you?"

       She bit her lip and looked around.  "Can we talk privately?"  

       He glanced at her curiously, wondering what was on her mind.  "Sure my office is right this way."  He turned and led her a few doors down the hall, ushering her into his office before closing the door behind them.

       Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door of the locker room Lita and Trish were sharing.  Lita opened it to see Stacy on the other side.  She ushered the leggy blonde into the room and both her and Trish looked at her questioningly.  "Well?"

       "It's all set.  He's kind of curious as to what you're up to, but is willing to be surprised.  Is there any chance I could get you to tell me what's going on?"

       Trish smiled.  "It's a surprise.  Let's just say that we're giving Chris, Christian, and everyone else a very big Christmas gift."

       "Oh."  They could see that she was trying to figure out what it could possibly be in her head.  "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait like everyone else."  She walked to the door and out of the room, leaving Trish and Lita to prepare for what they were about to do.

       Chris Jericho walked the halls thankful that Trish had not spread around what she'd done to him.  None of the other wrestlers acted any different towards him than usual.  For that he was relieved.  It had been pretty damn embarrassing when housekeeping showed up the next morning and found him blindfolded and tied to the bed with melted whip cream and chocolate all over his body.  The housekeeper laughed her ass off before untying him.  She left long enough for him to get showered and cleaned up and he had walked out of the hotel, certain that more humiliation was going to come at the arena.  But it hadn't.  Four days had passed and now it was time for the last Monday night RAW before they went home for Christmas.  He knew that Christian had a match early on against Matt Hardy.  He hadn't told Christian what happened, just paid the guy his money and left it at that.  Not that Christian wasn't constantly prying for details, but he kept his mouth shut.  His fellow Canadian would never let him hear the end of it if he told what Trish had done to him.

       He knew the show was about to start, hearing the RAW intro music blaring out in the arena.  He was surprised to hear it cut off though.  There was a monitor just down the hall and he made his way to it, as did several other wrestlers, Christian included.  When he saw who was standing in the middle of the ring he froze.  She wouldn't.  She wasn't that vengeful…was she?  He didn't really know.  He had tuned out half the things she said when he was trying to get her into bed.  He didn't know her at all.  Lita was there with her and they were each holding onto a microphone.  He glanced at Christian who looked confused.  'Oh shit,' he thought to himself, cringing at the thought of what humiliating thing they had dreamed up to put him and Christian through.  

       Trish looked toward the ramp, Lita by her side as they stood in the middle of the ring, each of them wearing fuzzy red and white Santa hats, little green dresses that left little to the imagination, and red knee high lace up boots.  The dresses were leather and sleeveless, dipping down into a low v-neck, exposing a lot of cleavage with laces holding the dresses together in front from the waist up.  They were short too, reaching only to about mid-thigh.  Trish was the first to speak.  "Hey everyone, welcome to another wonderful Monday night RAW.  Seeing as Christmas is just a week away and the ring is decorated for Christmas festivities, Lita and I decided to get into the spirit of things.  Today, we're Santa's elves and we have two special gifts to deliver."

       "We sure do.  Chris?  Christian?  Would you mind coming out to the ring?"

       "I think the ladies beckoned," Mick Foley said from behind the group of wrestlers watching the monitor.  

       "Yeah, man.  They look hot.  Go on out and see what they want," Randy Orton said, leering at the monitor.  No one mentioned the bet.  Ever since they'd seen Trish crying, it was something everyone kept quiet about in the presence of the two Canadians.  As far as everyone backstage was concerned, Chris and Christian had no idea that the girls knew about it.

       Christian made his way down the hall and down the ramp more confidently than Chris did.  He knew exactly where this was going.  He could see it on Trish's face.  

       As soon as they were in the ring, Lita sidled up to Christian and wrapped herself around him, running her fingers down his chest.  "We each got you a present for Christmas, seeing as how you've both been so sweet and nice to us lately."  She pecked Christian on the cheek, playing her part perfectly.  "You get your gift first, since you've been nothing but good to me."  She stood in front of him, placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him.  His eyes fell closed and then…blinding pain radiated up his body, emanating from his groin where Lita had just driven her knee between his legs.  Tears pricked at his eyes as he clutched his groin, looking up at her questioningly before falling to his knees on the mat.  

       "Why?" Christian asked hoarsely.

       "I'm just 'extreme' that way," she snapped back into the microphone, grinning when his eyes flew open and his head swung toward Chris who pretty much looked like he knew he was about to be humiliated.  The fans were screaming, all of them aware of the bet the two men had about the ladies.

       "I guess that means it's time for your gift, Chris.  First off, everyone needs to know that four days ago I gave Chris the first part of his gift.  Now it's time for the second part.  This is my very own version of the highlight reel.  Enjoy," she said, and Chris groaned burying his head in his hands.  When he heard her voice coming from behind him he knew she had taped that scene in the hotel room.  He didn't look at the jumbo screen but the way Lillian Garcia was doubled over in laughter gave him an idea of what exactly was up there.  The fans were hysterical and he suffered it silently through to the end, with her throwing money on top of him.  

       Lita and Trish stood back and watched their handiwork.  Chris was red as a beet, but silent for once, and Christian was still on his knees, wondering how they'd found out.  When the video ended, Trish raised the microphone to her lips.  "I wish I had known that all it would take to get you two to shut up was humiliating you.  I would have done it a lot sooner."  Lita raised the Polaroid camera that she had set on the side of the ring and looked through the viewfinder, right at them.  "Smile," she said, clicking off two shots. 

       Trish walked over to Chris and whispered softly, holding her microphone behind her back.  "I gave you my heart and you broke it.  Revenge is a bitch and so are we," she said, her voice ice cold.  She quickly went back to Lita and as the two of them slipped out of the ring and walked up the ramp, they turned one last time and waved to the crowd.  "Merry Christmas, guys," they said in unison, dropping their microphones on the ramp and heading into the back, thunderous applause trailing in their wake.  

       Trish couldn't help but sigh as she passed a monitor backstage and saw Chris' face on the screen.  He looked upset but it wasn't her problem anymore.  She would have given him everything but he didn't want it.  Revenge hadn't healed her heart.  It was still broken, but her revenge was a temporary salve on an open wound and it would make it easier for her to heal.  'It's a start,' she thought and it made her smile.  She looped her arm through Lita's as they made their way to the dressing room, smiling brightly at the stunned faces of the wrestlers they passed by on their way to get there.  It was a start.


End file.
